Diamond
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: mi primer fic yaoi para ustedes las fans de YuuxAlma o lo ke se me ocurra primero jejejeje  100% LEMON


Disclaimer: man no es de mi propiedad y tampoco sus personajes. Bueno es mi primer fic yaoi y mas o menos me gusta pero para las fans es algo muy llamativo y popular, en fin aquí lo dejo y disfrútenlo.

* * *

Después de de haber terminado la misión que les había encomendado Komui, Kanda se retiró a su habitación muy enfadado seguido de Alma que fue tras de él para calmarlo un poco después de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Oeee Yuu!, no tenias porque destruir media oficina solo por una pequeña broma.

— ¿Sigues sin conocer a Komui después de estar un año y medio en la orden? realmente eres un tarado, Alma—decía con enfado sin mirar a Alma.

—Y tú un mediocre enfadoso—Así siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Kanda para descansar.

—Tsk, ¿por qué tienes que descansar en mi cuarto cuando tienes el tuyo?

—Porque es agradable y porque tú me lo permitiste— decía riendo, mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Che, como sea no me molestes mientras medito—Se acostó bocabajo en su respectiva cama cerrando los ojos mientras que Alma lo observaba divertido.

—Lo dudo Yuu.

— ¿Que quiere decir con eso?—pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

—Tú sabes que cuando estoy aquí no puedes meditar tranquilamente porque eres paranoico.

—Cierra la boca ¡y no soy paranoico!—regresó de nuevo a su lugar sin prestar atención a lo que haría el castaño.

Alma se acercó hasta Kanda sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para que este no se diera cuenta de que él se había subido a su cama, pero el japonés de inmediato se dio cuenta de su presencia. Alma se acercó gateando en la cama hasta Kanda tomándolo por sorpresa y olfateó su cuello. El japonés se sorprendió mucho debido a la repentina acción del chico. Instintivamente llevó su mirada asesina hasta él y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero se detuvo ya que tenía una de las mejores vistas.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados en su rostro infantil. Se quedó callado y pudo sentir como su corazón latía a mil y como todo a su alrededor quedaba en un silencio total en donde sólo se hacía notar su respiración y la de Alma ya que al parecer también le había sucedido lo mismo.

Instintivamente llevó su rostro hasta el cuello de él. Cerró sus ojos y sin que pudiera evitarlo sus labios se juntaron en ese exquisito cuello. Primero fue solo un toque para después abrir levemente sus labios y poder saborear esa porción de piel. Por su parte el castaño estaba sumamente sorprendido por la repentina acción del japonés ya que jamás pensó que su amigo actuara de esa manera. Su instinto hubiera reaccionado alejándose rápidamente, pero algo en su interior no quiso y por el contrario quería sentir más de ese toque de labios en su cuello. Ladeó más la cabeza dando una clara muestra de ofrecimiento.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Kanda, disfrutando a cada momento el rozar de esos labios que dejaban un rastro húmedo en su cuello. El japonés subió poco a poco sin dejar de besar el camino hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios del chico. Lamió un poco para así probarlos pero eso no sería suficiente, y entonces topó sus labios con los de Alma y volvió a lamerle para pedir entrada a esa cavidad que para su sorpresa no le fue negada. Podía sentir como esos labios lo devoraban a cada segundo en el que estaban sobre los suyos. La respiración se les agotaba y por lo consiguiente tuvieron que separarse dejando un rastro de saliva en las comisuras de sus labios y un hilo que los unía.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos y jadeantes por lo que había sucedido, por eso ninguno de los dos podía decir palabra alguna. El japonés fue el primero en reaccionar y se puso firme rápidamente llevándose una mano a su boca. Alma también hizo lo mismo, sólo que se tocaba con la punta de sus dedos. Y podía comprobar que estaban húmedos.

En su interior jamás pensó que eso que estaba viviendo sucedería ya que anteriormente hace nueve años atrás nunca había sentido atracción alguna hacia su amigo, y nunca se imaginó que este sentía algo por él. Pero al estar besándolo pudo saber que sí era cierto.

Por su parte el japonés también se encontraba muy sorprendido debido a su repentina acción ya que nunca se cuestionó si sentía un tipo de atracción hacia su mejor amigo. Aunque él lo negaría frente a él rotundamente, algo en su interior se negaba hacerlo y por eso había perdido el control. Y más aún teniendo frente suyo al cretino de su amigo.

Con las mejillas encendidas ambos se miraron mutuamente y sin decir alguna palabra ambos se acercaron aceleradamente y a ese ritmo empezaron a besarse de nuevo, pero con más fuerza y pasión. Sus lenguas chocaban entre si: era una constante lucha en la cual el japonés era el que tenía el control.

Se concentró en observar a su compañero y pudo ver más de cerca en ese rostro como esos hermosos ojos rasgados estaban cerrados tapando esa fría mirada profunda que tenía Kanda. También pudo ver ese cabello oscuro; sentía una gran curiosidad por ver ese cabello revoloteando con el viento así que llevo su mano hasta el listón que sujetaba el cabello y lo deshizo de un solo tirón.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Te ves mejor con el cabello suelto, Yuu—dijo divertido al ver la expresión de Kanda en su cara

—Che.

Alma buscó el cuello del japonés y al igual que el otro lo olfateo profundamente y después posó sus labios en ese exquisito cuello. Empezó a saborearlo suavemente y pudo escuchar como la respiración de este se entrecortaba más. Sacó su lengua y lamió toda la extensión de su cuello y enseguida succionó con sus labios hasta dejar una pequeña y tenue marca rojiza y al hacerlo pudo escuchar como un leve gemido escapaba de los labios del japonés. Quería escuchar los latidos de Yuu a través de la tela, quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya… pero paciencia, no debía apurarse...

Se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y por eso estaba disfrutando como el castaño le besaba el cuello y quería seguir disfrutándolo, así que no hizo objeción alguna cuando Alma bajó más y empezó a desabrochar su uniforme. Una vez que terminó por desabrocharlo lo bajó por sus hombros y fue a parar al piso. Siguió con la playera sin mangas de Kanda: la subió poco a poco hasta dejar descubierto su pecho, ya una vez que estaba a la vista se deleito con este: tenía un muy bien formado cuerpo, no era exagerado pero estaba marcado y se veía muy sexy y varonil.

Bajó hasta el pecho y comenzó a besarlo en toda su extensión, deteniéndose para lamer y morder sus pezones sin dejar rastro alguno de ausencia del paso de su lengua. Se dispuso a bajar un poco más hasta llegar al abdomen definido de Yuu: lo besó intensamente hasta saciarse y saciar al japonés que ahora soltaba suspiros de placer. Puso sus manos en el cinturón de su compañero y lo empezó a desabrochar. Cuando lo desabrochó por completo le bajó los pantalones de un solo tirón despojándolo en el acto de su ropa interior.

Tomo el miembro del japonés con sus manos y empezó a masajearlo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, apretándolo en repetidas ocasiones para causarle más placer. Se deleitó cuando pudo saborear el miembro de su compañero en su boca. Lo succiono y lamió, y pudo escuchar como el japonés no pudo más y soltaba gemidos de placer. Satisfecho un poco con esto siguió dando más de ese placer al japonés.

—Alma— dijo en entre jadeos—. Para me voy a…

Yuu se encontraba temblando de placer debido a su reciente orgasmo provocado por las caricias de Alma. Una vez recuperado un poco de su reciente placer abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hasta donde se encontraba el chico y lo que vio lo provoco más.

Alma se encontraba de rodillas ante él con los cabellos desordenados y su piel algo acalorada: sus mejillas estaban rojizas al igual que las suyas, pero lo que lo provoco más fue que este se relamía sus dedos saboreando su esencia.

No aguantó más ante esos deseos y de un tirón jaló al castaño hasta ponerlo encima de él y lo empezó a besar lascivamente. Por su parte Alma se dejó llevar nuevamente por el japonés y tampoco puso resistencia alguna cuando Yuu empezó a deshacerse de su uniforme el que de inmediato arrojó al suelo. Retiro su playera en un rápido movimiento hasta dejar totalmente al descubierto su pecho. Se alejó un poco de él para poder observarlo y maravillarse por el físico de este: aunque no era tan varonil como el suyo era un físico muy hermoso capaz de hacer enloquecer a cualquiera. Empezó a besarlo desde el cuello hasta bajar a uno de sus pezones que ahora estaban semi erectos debido a la temperatura del ambiente y que ahora se endurecían debido al contacto con su lengua, los lamió y succionó hasta escuchar al chico gemir. Dejó de atender esa zona para bajar hasta el abdomen el cual lamió y besó dejando un rastro de saliva.

Dirigió sus manos hasta el pantalón para así proceder a desabrocharlo y deshacerse de él y lo mando a volar una vez pudo ya que le estorbaban y que además quería deleitarse por completo al observar el maravilloso cuerpo de Alma. Volvió a separarse para observarlo y pudo ver como sus mejillas se encendían a más no poder pareciendo que hubiera corrido durante tres horas seguidas. Bajó su rostro hasta poder observar el miembro erecto de su amigo y poder tomarlo entre sus manos y empezarle a darle placer de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho antes.

Ante tal acción Alma no aguantó más y gimió un poco alto en un instinto de placer, recargó sus manos en la cama hundiendo sus dedos en ella. El japonés siguió dando más de ese placer por un rato más. Decidió que ya era suficiente de ese toqueteo por eso se metió de una sola vez el miembro del castaño a su boca y de una manera sorprendente lo empezó a succionar y lamer hasta escuchar más gemidos de placer. Podía sentir como el miembro de Alma se empezaba a endurecer. Al parecer estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Satisfecho con esto empezó a aumentar más el ritmo de su boca hasta hacer que el castaño no pudiera aguantar más y en un gran gemido soltó en su interior su semilla caliente que pudo saborear por completo.

Se alejó un poco del castaño para maravillarse con él. El chico se encontraba con su cuerpo temblando de placer y su respiración agitada era entrecortada y con esta vista el japonés se éxito más. Por eso no se levanto y siguió agachado. En un movimiento rápido paso una pierna del castaño a su hombro para así poder tener acceso hasta donde quería llegar. Empezó a recorrer ese muslo con pequeños besos. Luego Introdujo un dedo en la boca de Alma el cual lamió para luego introducirla en su entrada, luego introdujo el segundo y otro gemido de dolor aparece mientras introduce el tercero para girar los dedos con mucha agilidad en el interior del chico.

El castaño al sentir esos dedos en su interior se sintió algo extraño, pero no por eso dejaba de ser placentero y ante tal placer hundió más sus dedos en esa tibia cama. Se encontraba algo abochornado por la posición en la que se encontraba ya que estaba a merced del japonés. Jadeó más al sentir como el japonés movía sus dedos y lo besaba al mismo tiempo y no pudo aguantar más y en un impulso llevo su mano hasta el hombro de su compañero y lo apretó levemente.

El japonés sintió como el castaño le apretaba el hombro y decidió que ya era tiempo de pasar a lo siguiente, pero…

—Alma— dijo con su voz ronca

—Yuu, no te detengas —dijo entre jadeos dándole su aprobación.

El japonés sabía que si seguían ya no habría marcha atrás y dar ese gran pasó cambiaría algo en la manera en que ambos se verían de ahora en adelante, por eso tenía que estar seguro.

Se puso en pie y bajo el muslo lo beso tiernamente antes de tomarlo por la cintura y alzarlo. El castaño adivinó lo que quería hacer así que se abrazo al japonés y recargó su rostro en el hombro de este.

—Con cuidado, Yuu.

—Lo sé.

El japonés empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro en interior el chico. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él se quedó quieto para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara.

Alma al sentir que el japonés se había introducido en su interior se aferró más al cuerpo de Yuu. Después de estar por unos minutos dentro de sí pudo sentir como su cuerpo se empezaba a amoldar al miembro del japonés.

En un suave movimiento empezó a mover su cadera para darle a entender que ya estaba listo. El japonés al sentir el leve movimiento de cadera de parte de Alma empezó a moverse lentamente. Comenzaron un lento vaivén de caderas al cual acompañaban gemidos de placer.

Alma se alejó del hombro del japonés para poder besarlo mientras que él lo mantenía agarrado de las caderas y lo embestía. El japonés dirigió sus manos hasta el trasero del chico para así poder entrar más profundo en su interior. Mientras tallaba sus manos en las nalgas de Alma podía escuchar como gemía más y empezaba a subir el volumen. Subió el ritmo de sus embestidas para disfrutar más de esa estrecha cavidad. En lo que embestía a su amigo pudo sentir como también empezaba a mover más sus caderas haciendo que las penetraciones fueran aún más profundas.

El volumen de sus gemidos de placer comenzaron a elevarse, haciendo que corrieran el riesgo de ser descubiertos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento ellos dos pues sólo estaban concentrados en sentir el máximo placer en esos minutos. Ambos estaban concentrados en una danza de caderas intensa en la cual Alma estaba a punto de culminar al igual que Yuu.

— ¡Yuu!— gritó nublado de placer.

— ¡Alma!— dijo de igual manera.

Soltaron un gran gemido de placer al unísono. En la habitación ahora sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de los dos jóvenes enlazados como estaban. El movimiento de entrada y salida aumentaba a cada momento, y los dos jóvenes notaban que iban a llegar al clímax. Alma se encontraba abrazado al japonés con sus manos en su cuello y con sus piernas en la cintura regando su semilla en el abdomen de ambos de la misma forma en que el japonés, que dejó su semilla en el interior de Alma.

Sé quedaron un rato así en silencio: el japonés cargando a su amigo sin salir de él y el otro aún abrazado de él. Recargó su rostro en el hombro de Yuu con la respiración agitada. Yuu fue el primero en reaccionar y salió del castaño, bajándolo con cuidado. Alma se encontraba acalorado en sus mejillas al igual que él. Se quedaron en silencio un poco más hasta que una brisa tibia proveniente de la ventana del cuarto de Yuu les recorrió por el cuerpo desnudo haciéndoles reaccionar.

—Alma levántate o de lo contrario nos descubrirán.

—Cinco minutos más, Yuu—le contestó de forma inocente y adormilada su compañero.

—No

—Por favor ¿si? —pidió con la cara más adorable que pudo

—De acuerdo, sólo 5 minutos. No más.

—Yuu…

—Dime, Alma. – respondió Kanda esta vez con voz adormilada.

—Sabes que no hay marcha atrás después de lo que hemos hecho ¿verdad?, pero no me arrepiento de esto aunque seamos amigos

—Alma…—contestó Kanda con una sonrisa en los labios—. Da igual todo lo demás. No me importa, lo que realmente importa es que tú estas otra vez a mi lado. Y si alguien se da cuenta y no mantiene la boca cerrada lo mato— iba diciendo, pero Alma cayó dormido en el pecho de Kanda y en lugar de enojarse él le dio un beso en la frente —. Gracias por todo, Alma— Y durmió tranquilo, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, con su mejor amigo entre sus brazos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Se aceptan criticas, opiniones, comentarios, etc. y lo que a mi respecta pues… no hay mas que tenga que decir sino que espero les haya agradado del todo.


End file.
